Kevin Masterson (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Eric Masterson (father), Marcy Masterson-Steele (mother), Bobby Steele (adoptive father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Height2 = 6'6" (as Thunderstrike) | Weight = 140 lbs | Weight2 = 640 lbs (as Thunderstrike) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Student; Adventurer | Education = High School Student | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #392 | HistoryText = Claiming she was unready for motherhood, Kevin Masterson's mother, Marcy, left him with his father, Eric, when Kevin was little; Eric and Marcy subsequently divorced. Eric's executive assistant Susan Austin helped raise Kevin; he became close friends with Eric's business partner Jerry Sapristi, playmates with Jerry's young daughter Maria, and looked up to construction worker Sigurd Jarlson (secretly Thor Odinson), whom Kevin called "the guy who never lies." Despite barely seeing her son for years, Marcy sought custody of Kevin after marrying New York Smashers' starting quarterback Bobby Steele, exacerbating the already strained relationship between Kevin's parents; Kevin was initially unaware of these troubles. Kevin idolized Captain America (Steve Rogers), but Kevin began carrying a toy hammer after Thor saved his father from the villainous Mongoose. When "Brute" Benhurst gained the armor and enchanted axe of Asgardian god Executioner (Skurge), he attacked Thor. Kevin leapt to his hero's aid, striking the Executioner with a plastic hammer. When the Executioner tried to hit Kevin, Thor became convinced the Executioner was not his old comrade Skurge, so did not hold back in defeating him; a grateful Thor subsequently declared Kevin was bonded to all hammer-bearers, placing an enchantment on Kevin that connected him to similar hammer-bearers in times of need; but Kevin remained unaware of the enchantment. When Mongoose kidnapped Eric, Kevin wished Thor would save his father, and his toy hammer glowed as Kevin unknowingly summoned Thor to rescue Eric; Kevin was later awed to learn his father was adventuring with Thor. After Eric eas secretly physically merged with Thor, he introduced the Olympian god Hercules (Heracles) to Kevin as "Harry Cleese." After "Cleese" moved in with the Mastersons, Hercules revealed his true identity to Kevin while defending him against Stellaris the Celestial Slayer. Unaware it was Eric's bond with Thor that periodically kept him from Kevin, Marcy filed a complaint with Child Protective Services to bolster her case for sole custody. Wishing a normal family for Kevin, Eric relinquished custody; afterward, Steele took Kevin to Disney World to ease the transition and introduced him to weightlifting and calisthenics, hoping Kevin could later earn a football scholarship. Kevin also met other heroes, including Spider-Man (Peter Parker) who saved him and his mom fro ma freak snowstorm caused by the mutant Bora (Anzhela Federova). Under Asgardian goddess Amora the Enchantress's influence, Austin took Kevin from school as part of Asgardian god of evil Loki Laufeyson's plot against Thor. Amora and Ulik the troll then took Kevin from Austin and turned Kevin over to Loki, who intended to ransom the boy for Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, but Thor rescued Kevin, entrusting NYPD's Code: Blue to take him to safety. In an attempt to hide her part in the debacle, Amora compelled Austin to save Kevin and Marcy from Loki, who attacked them to spite Thor. Austin took the brunt of Loki's mystical blast and was hospitalized for weeks afterward. Enraged by the attack on innocent bystanders, Thor seemingly executed Loki. The incident resulted in Thor's temporary banishment, as Loki had secretly orchestrated; Eric assumed the role of Thor and joined the Avengers super-team. During Austin's extended recover, Kevin often visited the hospital to relate schoolyard tales. Overhearing Steele discuss adopting Kevin while arguing with Eric, Kevin briefly ran away from home to talk with Sapristi, but Kevin later convinced his family and friends, including his fourth grade teacher Ed Marrero and Maria Sapristi, to throw Eric a holiday party. After the true Thor's return, Asgardian All-Father Odin Borson returned Mjolnir to Thor, but joined the dwarves of Nidavellir in creating an enchanted mace, engraved with the words "The World Still Needs Heroes," so Eric could become the hero Thunderstrike. Around this time, Austin became Kevin's caretaker in the Steele household, while Marcy opened the Salon Steele health club, and Steele secretly began using steroids, hoping to maintain his flagging sports career. Steele's steroid-influenced aggression caused numerous problems, once inadvertently exposing Kevin to Juggernaut (Cain Marko)'s rampage while taking Kevin to his grandparents following a fight with Marcy. Kevin faced other scares at school, including the assassination of his substitute teacher, child pornographer Mr. Gerrins, by the vigilante Sangre (police officer Julia Concepcion). Kevin convinced Steele to seek help for his increased aggression, but Thunderstrike believed Kevin was in danger and threatened Steele; Kevin called Thunderstike a bully for picking on a normal human, unwittingly hurting Eric's feelings. Later, Kevin's friend Joey Greves brought a gun to school, barely missing Kevin when the gun accidentally discharged; Officer Concepcion helped Greves admit he feared bullies at school, furthering Kevin's dislike for bullies. Kevin later made a deal with a stranger (secretly Mephisto) to prevent Steele's transfer to a West Coast football team, which would separate Kevin from Eric. Mephisto made Kevin comatose, but the deal was apparently nullified when Odin blessed and healed Kevin. Eric later entrusted Kevin with his secret life as Thunderstrike, but apparently sacrificed himself soon afterward to end the Bloodaxe curse; the mace, seemingly powerless without Eric, eventually ended up in government custody. When Steele was traded to a California team, the family moved with him. Kevin blamed the Avengers for not preventing Eric's death and resented his father for practicing heroics. Becoming increasingly insubordinate and hot tempered, Kevin was expelled from various schools. Years later, the family relocated to New York City so Steele could host a TV sports show, and Marcy could focus on Salon Steele. Kevin was transferred into the prestigious private school Maria Stark Academy, but his discipline issues continued, including a fight with student Rakesh Vanamala over cyber-bullying. Despite this, and concerns raised by Secret Avengers coordinator Sharon Carter, Commander Steve Rogers gave Kevin Thunderstrike's mace as well as a cell phone to contact him in case of emergencies and offered Kevin a place in Avengers Academy should he choose to follow in his father's footsteps; Kevin was dismayed when the mace did not activate when he touched it. During a subsequent incident with the Rhino (Aleksei Systevich), the mace inexplicably reactivated when Kevin touched it, physically transforming him into Thunderstrike, appearing identical to his father. After being defeated by Rhino, Kevin told his parents what happened, and that he didn't want to be Thunderstrike. The mace's reactivation drew attention from Asgardian trainee Valkyrior Gruenhilda, assigned to mentor Kevin by Valkyrior matriarch Hecara, and sports mogul Adam Mann, who believed himself descended from gods and was obsessed with Asgardian and Olympian artifacts. When Mann's Spartan thugs stole the mace, Kevin and Gruenhilda snuck into Mann's compound to retrieve it. Giving himself a video game-inspired Thunderstrike form, joking dubbed "Mohawk-strike," Kevin battled a mystically-armored Mann, but was interrupted by the accidental summoning of the monstrous Mangog by Mann's mystical machinery; Mangog apparently ate Mann before threatening Manhattan. Choosing a more practical form, Thunderstrike recruited the Avengers' aid and ultimate combined his, Gruenhilda's, and Thor's weapons' energies to banish Mangog extradimensionally. Forcing Mangog through the portal, Thunderstrike knowingly risked being trapped with Mangog, but Thor retrieved him via Mjolnir. Befriending Vanamala and fellow classmate Keiko Levine, Kevin made peace with Marcy and Bobby (both apparently unaware Kevin was still Thunderstrike) and accepted his heroic destiny. | Powers = Although unaware of this ability, Kevin can alert and summon assistance from other hammer-bearers when he holds a hammer, even a toy one. Kevin magically becomes Thunderstrike by striking his mace against the ground, switching forms instantly heals injuries. Kevin can magically alter Thunderstrike's appearance while transitioning between forms. | Abilities = Kevin is also a skilled athlete with training in multiple sports. | Strength = As Thunderstrike, Kevin possesses superhuman strength (Class 50) and his skin and bones are several times denser than an ordinary human's granting him extreme durability. | Weaknesses = Separation from the mace for 60 seconds restores his human appearance, at which point the mace takes on a form of Kevin's choosing, such as a wooden cane or palm-sized trinket. Like his father, Kevin is left-handed and has difficulty working with his right hand. | Equipment = Kevin also carries a cell phone that can contact Commander Steve Rogers at any time. | Transportation = He can fly at Mach 32 (over 24,000 mph) by throwing the mace and holding the metal chain, and can change direction in mid-air or hover in place by spinning the mace. | Weapons = • Thunderstrike | Notes = }}